


Mine

by AvixNine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), the pack - Fandom
Genre: Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvixNine/pseuds/AvixNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A waitress eyes down Preston while he and Rob are out at dinner, leading the Canadian to discover a whole new side of himself when it comes to his love for Preston.<br/>-<br/>I've always loved in ships where one is extremely possessive over the other, and the other enjoys this very much. I thought a Poofless version needed to exist, so here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic, hopefully an improvement from my first.

It was a warm Texas evening, and that night Preston had taken his Canadian boyfriend, Rob, out for dinner, since the latter was in town. They were laughing and talking as they enjoyed their food - they had both decided on having steak.

  
“Enjoying your meal, Robbie?” Preston asked with a smile. Rob nodded as he finished swallowing the bite of steak he was chewing.

  
“It’s great. You Texans sure know how to make quality food.” Preston responded with another smile. Once their food was finished and paid for, Rob excused himself to go and use the bathroom as Preston waited for the card he had paid for the food with to be returned. However, when Rob was walking out from the bathroom, there was a waitress almost draping herself over Preston. Her curly dirty-blonde hair fell over her face as she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes as the unaware Texan continued to talk to her, putting his card away.

  
Rob darted over to their table, unceremoniously shoving the girl over and grabbing Preston’s arm lightly, pulling him up and pecking his lips lightly.

  
“Ready to go, babe?” he asked, glaring daggers at the waitress, who was wearing a disgusted look on her face - whether at Preston being apparently gay or her advances being thwarted Rob didn't know or care. Preston, who sensed something was up with his boyfriend, nodded.

“Yeah, all set,” he replied, slipping his hand into Rob’s as they left, leaving the waitress to sulk away with a sour look on her face. Preston didn't bring up the uptight-ness radiating from Rob, instead letting it slowly taper off as they continued to walk around downtown Fort Worth. They stopped and got ice cream, and sat on a bench and licking their - and the other’s - ice cream as they simply talked.

  
Once they arrived home they changed into their pajamas and cuddled together on the couch as they watched some anime. While Rob’s tenseness had lessened, Preston could still sense something off with his boyfriend. He didn't bring it up until they were climbing into bed.

  
“What was up with you and that waitress earlier?” Preston asked, making sure his tone couldn’t be misunderstood as being accusatory or angry.

  
Rob was silent for a moment before speaking. “She was all over you, Preston, did you not notice?” He, too, tried not to sound angry, since he wasn't. Preston’s eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head.

  
“Really, she was? Are you sure she wasn't just being nice?”

  
“Pretty sure shoving her chest in your face constitutes more than just having a friendly conversation,” he muttered quietly. He was more worried than upset. Rob was always paranoid that he wouldn't ever be good enough for the Texan, and that he’d be thrown away for some blonde beauty that was a million times better than him in every aspect. “I just- I get worried you'll leave me for someone else. What if you find someone better than me?” Preston was filled with a wave of sadness and affection for Rob, and his mouth twisted into a soft smile and he hugged the Canadian.

  
“Aww, don’t worry Robbie. I'm always gonna be yours. You're the most perfect person ever.” He comforted his boyfriend with loving words that were nothing but true.  
“I love you, Preston,” Rob muttered into Preston’s shoulder.

  
“I love you too, Rob,” Preston whispered back. They pulled apart and kissed. Both only intended it to only be a short kiss before they went to bed, but it instead turned into a heated make out session. Rob slowly moved onto Preston’s lap, asserting dominance with a swift nip to Preston’s lower lip that gave him entrance into Preston’s mouth. Preston moaned lightly when Rob bit his lip, and let the older explore his mouth with his tongue.

  
The passionate kissing soon went from a vertical to horizontal plain, Rob still in the dominating position. He thought back to the waitress, and suddenly an idea popped into his head that seemed to fill his entire body with a new purpose. Maybe everyone just needed a clear sign that Preston was taken. He pulled away from Preston’s soft lips, the latter groaning slightly at the loss. The Canadian didn't waste a second, and began to suck harshly at a section on Preston’s neck. The Texan inhaled sharply, holding back a moan and moving his hands away from Rob’s neck to clutch at the material on the back of Rob's shirt.

  
“Don't hold any noises back, baby.” Rob whispered in between his persistent sucking at his boyfriend's neck. “You're mine and mine only, and I want to hear every sound I make you make.”

  
Preston let out a groan, mostly turned on by the new, possessive nature Rob had adapted. If Preston was being honest, he really liked it. The older continued biting at every part of Preston’s neck he could get his mouth on, staying particularly longer at the sections that he realized made Preston make noises significantly louder and sweeter than in any other places.

  
“You're mine, you know that Preston?” Rob whispered huskily, not stopping his incessant marking. All Preston could manage was a weak noise and a half-nod.  
“Say it, Preston,” Rob said in the same low voice.

  
“Y-y-yes…” Preston managed, to his own surprise.

  
“Say you're mine,” Rob growled, and nipped particularly hard near a spot where he knew Preston was sensitive.

  
The Texan made a loud gasp in response to his sensitive spot being attacked, and tried to get out the words Rob demanded he say. “I-I’m yours, Rob. Always, forever, uncon-” he was cut off as Rob began to nip below his ear, causing Preston to whimper. “Unconditionally,” he finished, panting hard.

  
About 45 minutes later, Rob had finished what he had set out to do, and both of them had taken care of their lower-down problems. They finished the passionate kissing they ended their activities on, and pulled away, their eyes glazed and full of love for the other.

  
“That… was really nice, Robbie,” Preston said as he regained his breath. They were now both lying on their sides, facing the other. “Just, why?”

  
“Well, you said you were mine. I thought I may as well give that physical evidence,” Rob blushed slightly at his strange reasoning for giving Preston so many now-blossoming hickies - though it wasn't as if Preston hadn't had given Rob several throughout the rest of the evening, as well.

  
“Well then, whenever you feel like doing that again, no need to ask,” Preston smiled softly at the Canadian.

  
“I love you, Preston.”

  
“I love you, Rob.”

  
They both got comfortable before Rob wrapped and arm tightly around Preston. As they drifted off to sleep, both had the same thought. ‘He's mine, forever and always.’


End file.
